In order to improve the recovery of hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon wells, subterranean formations surrounding such wells may be hydraulically fractured. Hydraulic fracturing is used to create small cracks in subsurface formations to release trapped hydrocarbons from pore spaces such that they may more toward the well for extraction.
Hydraulic fracturing involves injecting fracturing fluid(s) into the wellbore directed at the face of a geologic formation at pressures sufficient to initiate and extend cracks (fractures) in the formation. Continued pumping, of the fracturing fluid(s) may be utilized to extend the fractures. A proppant, such as sand or other particulate material, may be suspended in the fracturing fluid(s) and introduced into the created fractures.
The proppant material, holds or “props” open the fracture and prevents the formed fractures from closing upon reduction of the hydraulic pressure. In this manner, conductive channels remain through which produced fluids can readily flow to the wellbore upon completion of the fracturing operation. The proppant creates a plane of high-permeability material such as sand or other particulates through which production fluids can flow to the wellbore. High viscosity fracturing fluids may be utilized in order to carry effective volumes of proppant material into the formation.
Hydraulic fracturing operations represent a significant investment of time and resources for an oil and gas project. This is due, at least in part, to the painstaking preparation required for each phase of the fracturing operation. Further, studies suggest that only one in five fracturing operations result in significant oil or gas production. As such, there remains a need for a system and method capable of enhancing the analysis of data obtained during the hydraulic fracturing process and improving, the efficiency of hydraulic fracturing operations.